Emperor: Crop Yield Calculation
__TOC__ General numbers 1. Fertity of cropland as defined by the Water table(HotkeyT). This can range between 10% and 65%. See Water Table(HotkeyT) displays the Water Table in various shades of blue. If Tooltips is ON, while in this Overlay; Mouse-over provides Cropland description; Ideal(darkest):65% fertile, Rich(darkish):62%-54% fertile, Good(medium)51%-40% fertile, Poor(med-li)37%-26%, Very Poor(light)21%-15% & No Water(yellowish)10% fertile. 2. Irrigation, if available and used, adds 35% to fertility of cropland. That is potentially 100% fertile. 3. Iron age bonus.mod 1.15 if in the Iron or Steel Age. potentially increasing fertility to 115%. 4.Crop type modifier for climate Region. Usually reduces the potential by multiplying the percentage giving in the above Table with expected fertility. 5. Percent complete requires that a Farmer or Tender first services the field and periodically revisit the field to maintain the higher rate of completion. This number is unlikely to reach 100% as spawning delay, travel time and limited number of initial tending walker reduces the potential. Just a further reduction in potential yields that can be statistically analyzed in the following Example. :Farmhouse 40 Wheat Field Example: Initial spawning and re-spawning of 2 Farmers(loss 4 workdays each on average not considering the extra 2 Farmers re-spawned which will start maintaining higher field completion rate).Assuming the are assigned an unbroken row of 10 fields(12 workdays each cycle(2) lost due to traveling each & another 40 workdays each tending their field assignments). On average that is ~66 workdays before they finished the last field and head back to the Farmhouse. Or 3.3 workdays difference between % completed figure. 4 months for the growing season = 128days of growing days for wheat = .78 % advancement per day. Graphics updating is done on a 2 day cycle(1.56%/cycle). Assuming the Haresting is done in the same order as tending. First 2 Wheat fields Harvested may be near 100%, but the last fields intial tended to will be ~57% on average when harvested. Overall mean completion% will be about 78%(accounting for some harvesting delays). With fewer fields the mean goes up thus yield per field will increase, but total yield may be a little less. This is the balance that needs to be weighed within the players mind. :Is it worth the cost of extra fields for that 1 load of product/year outcome? :Might it be better to shift the cost to an extra production facility which has a better potential of substantive annual yield gains? Farmhouse A Farmhouse can support up to 69 field. Divided equally between the available Food Type fields and considering Climate Rating and Season order differences field placement can compensate for variations. Shifting a few fields to an expected lower annual yielder. 2types: 34~35 fields : better then the inefficiency of single crop farms. easy to split the crops to either side of the connecting roadway 3types: 23 fields :tending farmers will return to the building quicker, but travel time to some crop areas may be increased. The travel time can be compensated by utilizing late season crop types when more tending farmers will likely be available 4types: 17~18 fields :tending farmers will return to the building quicker, but travel time to some crop areas may be increased. The travel time can be compensated by utilizing late season crop types when more tending farmers will likely be available 5types: 13~14 fields :yield per field is high but lower overall annual yields may require additional facilities. The Food Quality of Tasty and Delicious(requires Spices) only requires 4 Types. Good perhaps in Multi-Mill situations; where the Food Types can be split between Mills to cover shortfalls of Game meat or Fish. Wheat can used for Ancestral maintenance Homages or gifting to a Neighbor City; to reduce the idol deliverymen guarding the Wheat. indepth stuff Category:Emperor schema